Calypso's Return
by ThisIsTotallyNotGospel
Summary: This is how I imagine Calypso seeing Leo for the second time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello? Is anybody there? Oh yeah, you guys! In the back! Hi- nice to meet you Jennie and Peter!**

**Okay, so this is my first time writing (on fanfiction and I'm kinda really nervous) and I accept flames but don't make it too bad. **

**PJO Disclaimer: I'm only half troll (most of the time) and I'm not famous (or, you know, a man) so I don't own any of the characters. Believe me, if I did, I wouldn't be so cruel. This is after the Giant war.**

* * *

><p>Calypso's POV<p>

I was walking in Central Park, uptown towards 81st street. This world is so beautiful- all of the wonderful plants and trees and nature- yet humans ruin it with all of their trash. If only I could do something…

Sorry, got off track. I'm not immortal anymore, which means I act like a demigod- ADHD and dyslexia included. Anyway. Eighty-First Street is where Goode High School is- the gods had told me that I would have a surprise waiting there for me. Not sure whether to trust them on that. Whatever the gift was, I didn't really care. I just want to see Leo again. He's pretty much the one that helped release me from Ogygia. Apparently (as his father told me), Leo had stormed into Olympus and demanded to have me released. They had told him that I would be "released in time." Yeah, right. In time- a year.

But even though I wasn't immortal anymore, it was still nice to be out in the world like a regular teenager. Zeus freed me a month ago, and since then I've learned to speak like a regular teenage girl and get away from the "totally out of season" accent. Aphrodite's words, not mine. I speak just like everyone around me; just not with all the "like" and "totally" words that really aren't not needed.

Anyway, before he left, I remember Percy saying that people in Manhattan couldn't and wouldn't grow gardens. He was obviously very wrong. I mean, Central Park is living proof of that. Maybe he meant personal gardens? After all, people litter so much I wasn't surprised when Hestia told me that Pan had died. I got out of the park at 86th St and walked five blocks downtown until I got to Goode. But just as I was about to enter, a miserable voice from behind stopped me. I could hear that voice from a mile away- it was the familiar voice of "Repair Boy." _My _Repair Boy.

I spun around at the sound and saw the messy, curly black mop of hair that I'd grown to love. I had to muffle a sob at the sight of his sunken face and the bags beneath his beautiful yet dull coffee brown eyes. He looked nothing like the happy boy I thought he was. Instead of walking with a spring in his step, he was dragging his feet reluctantly, looking like he would drop any second. It was pretty obvious that he hadn't slept in days, at the very least. He looked completely depressed.

Percy was walking next to him, obviously comforting him about something. Thank the gods, my heart didn't throb at the thought of him anymore. I couldn't really stay mad at Percy anymore, after all he had been through hell (quite literally) and had saved the world twice (sort of). But back to the more pressing matter.

Slowly- it felt like I was in the movies- I walked forward and stopped right in front of him. He slowly looked up, ready to tell off whoever was blocking his way. But instead of being happy like I thought he would, he just rolled eyes and threw his hands up into the air.

"Do the gods hate me or something?" he yelled. "Obviously, it's not enough for me to be dreaming about her and hearing her voice, now I've got to hallucinate her too, huh?" I tilted my head, confused. He had been hearing my voice- and oh, gods- _dreaming about me? _That must mean he missed me as much as I missed him. Back in reality, I could see Percy putting his hands on leo's shoulders and shaking him.

"Leo? Dude. You are not hallucinating, bro. I can see her too, alright? So calm down." I could see the transformation from depressed to deliriously happy on Leo's face. He slowly turned the rest of the way around to face me and lowered his hands. I wrapped mine around his neck and hugged him. He hesitantly did the same, dramatically relaxing when he realized I was truly real. I started crying into his shoulder, but Leo was a step ahead of me, already sobbing into my hair. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was finally, _finally_ being in Leo's arms.

"Calypso, oh my gods are you real? Please tell me I'm not dreaming. Because if I am then I never want to wake up Please, please, **please**." I smiled into the crook of his neck.

"I'm here, Leo. I promise. I'm real."

* * *

><p><strong>It means a lot to me that you take THE TIME OF YOUR probably very busy DAY to read this. BTW, that really shiny button called the review button? Yeah, Piper's telling you to press it. C'mon- no one can resist Piper! Press it! Tell me how I was on my first try. Pretty please with Caleo on top? (Update: Wow fifteen reviews holy crap!)<strong>

**At Nine In The Afternoon,**

**Izzy**


	2. AN

Hoya, it's primpriorpercy here. Okay so, I just wanted to say thank you. So-

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME, I'VE GOTTEN 15 REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER, HOLY CRABHOLES, YOU GUYS REALLY ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY, YOU GUYS REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IT EVEN THOUGH IT'S A ONESHOT (don't worry I do that all the time), IT MAKES ME FEEL SO SPECIAL BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE (or animals or plants, I'm not judging) ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME AND EFFORT TO LOOK AT MY WRITING AND COMMENT ON IT AND WANT MORE AND OMGS. **

Okay, I'm good. Hopefully. But really, thanks so much.


End file.
